A Week With Daddy
by storming-wolf
Summary: Sequal to 'A Day With Daddy'. Chase Reid is now 6 and its been a long time since he and Reid spentsome father-son time together,so, JJ plans a vacation in Chicago for her husband and son.
1. Let's go to Chicago!

_**AN: A lot of you asked for a squeal to 'A Day With Daddy' so when I visited the wonderful Museum of Science of Industry, I got a story idea. So now, Chase is 6 and the last time he and Reid spent a day with his son, the day ended with a hostage situation at a museum in DC. JJ plans this whole thing and when it a week with your genius father, you never know what'll happen.**_

**I'm working on the next chapter of 'Our Baby Genius' and am starting 3 new stories called 'The Boy with Three Minds' its squeal 'Finding My Past, Forgetting My Future'(title may change). (Both are tags to 'With Friends Like These...'), and Maxine Reid. I'm on spring break, so I'll be writing more, but this is main priority right now. **

**I meant to upload this saturday, but the internet crashed and Sunday it was still down. Yesterday my mom needed the computer, so I'm publishing now.**

* * *

><p>"Spence, you need to spend time with your son," JJ said the second her husband returned home from work.<p>

"What? I spend time with Chase," Reid said.

"The last time you ever spent an entire day with Chase without you having to do anything about work he was 7 months old. He's 6 now Spence," JJ said. "He really wants to go to this museum. Spring Break is next week, you can get vacation time and take him."

"Yeah, I guess. Are you gonna come too?" Reid asked.

"I can't," JJ said. She rubbed her stomach. "Jessica makes flying kind of hard."

"Flying? Where's this museum at?" Reid asked.

"Museum of Science and Industry in Chicago," JJ replied.

"Chicago? You want to trust me to take our son to another state?" Reid asked.

"Why not? You took him to the Smithsonian," JJ said.

"Yeah, but that's like, five minutes from home. And that was a disaster that almost got the both of us killed," Reid said. JJ kissed him.

"Spence, you're a good daddy. I trust that you can take him to Chicago," JJ said.

"Okay, I'll take him," Reid said. He started walking to Chase's room. The 6 year old was playing with his model space shuttle. "Hey kiddo."

"Daddy!" Chase said. He ran over to his dad and hugged him.

"How was school?" Reid asked.

"Okay. Jack lost a tooth in class. It was really bloody and gross. I have a loose tooth too, see Daddy?" Chase said, pointing at his loose tooth in his mouth and wiggling it with his tongue.

"That's cool! I lost my first tooth when I was 6 too," Reid said. "Did you finish your homework?"

"Yup!" Chase said.

"Did you practice your spelling?" Reid asked.

"Yup!" Chase said.

"Do you want to go to the Museum of Science and Industry?" Reid asked. A smile formed on Chase's face.

"Really?" Chase asked excitedly.

"Really. Next week," Reid said. Chase smiled.

"Is Mikey coming? He said he's going to Chicago," Chase said.

"Humm...I guess so," Reid said. He forgot that Morgan was taking his son to Chicago next week. "I'll help you pack on Saturday, okay?"

"Okay," Chase said.

"But now, you're getting ready for bed young man," Reid said.

"Aww man," Chase groaned.


	2. Saturday

**_Saturday_**

Chase sat on his suitcase and tried to close it. His mom came in, raising an eyebrow.

"It won't shut," Chase pouted.

"Isn't Daddy supposed to help you pack?" JJ asked.

"Maybe," Chase said. JJ opened the suitcase to find it stuffed with toys.

"Chase, if all you do is pack toys, what are you gonna wear?" JJ asked.

"This!" Chase said, pulling on the clothes he was wearing.

"No you're not. You can bring a few toys, but you need to bring clothes for 8 days and 7 nights," JJ said. Chase unpacked all of his toys and began picking out clothes.

"I'm home," Reid said, appearing in the doorway.

"Daddy!" Chase said, hugging Reid.

"We should start packing while Mommy makes dinner," Reid said. JJ gave Reid a kiss and left the room.

"I have clothes ready," Chase said. He handed Reid a few outfits. Reid placed all of Chase's needed clothes into the suitcase.

"You need a carry on bag," Reid said. He picked up Chase's favorite book bag that had Astro Boy on it. "You can put stuff to do on the plane in here."

"Crayons and coloring books?" Chase asked.

"Yup, even animal crackers," Reid said.

"Yay!" Chase said.

"I'll put those in there in the morning," Reid said. "For now, I have to pack."

"I'll help!" Chase said. They walked into Reid and JJ's room. Reid pulled out his clothes and allowed Chase to pack them into his suitcase.

"Boys, dinner's ready!" JJ said. Chase ran down the stairs.

"Mmmm...spaghetti!" Chase said. The young boy messily ate his dinner.

"How do pancakes sound for breakfast?" JJ asked.

"Yummy!" Chase said, his mouth full.

"Chase, don't talk with your mouth full!" JJ scolded. He swallowed his food.

"Sorry Mommy," Chase said. He drank some of his apple juice and finished eating.

"Spence, can you give Chase a bath?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, no problem honey," Reid said. He finished eating and picked up his messy son. "Go get pajamas and a bath toy."

"Okay!" Chase said. Reid ran the bath water as Chase dropped a toy boat into the tub. "Bubbles Daddy!"

"I almost forgot," Reid said. He put a little bubble bath into the bathtub and allowed his son to climb in once he finished filling it.

"They have a 40 foot tornado there Daddy! And they have a plane suspended from the ceiling that you can climb into! They even have an exhibit made of REAL human body parts!" Chase exclaimed.

"They have a submarine there too!" Reid said, picking up the toy boat. Chase laughed and finished his bath. Reid dried him off and dressed him in his pajamas.

"Can I stay up late?" Chase asked.

"We have to be bright eyed and bushy tailed by 5 kiddo. Mommy and I will be in there later to read you a book, okay?" Reid asked.

"Okay," Chase said. He went into his room and laid down. Reid walked out and into the kitchen where JJ had just finished loading the dishwasher.

"He's in bed, we just need to read a story to him," Reid said, giving JJ a kiss. He rubbed her stomach which seemed to grow every day.

"Let's get him to sleep baby. The faster he's asleep, the faster I get a back massage," JJ said. Reid chuckled as he grabbed 'Good Night Winnie the Pooh', one of Chase's favorite bedtime stories. They walked into Chase's room.

"Hey sweetie," JJ said, kissing her son's forehead. She sat next to him on the bed.

"Mommy, what if Jessica comes while we're gone?" Chase asked.

"She won't. I promise," JJ said. She kissed her sleepy son. She and Reid began reading to Chase and he was asleep in no time. Reid pulled the blanket up to Chase's neck and kissed his forehead.

"Let's go to bed. I have to be up at three," Reid said. He kissed JJ and turned off the light. The glow in the dark stars started glowing and JJ turned on his rocket ship night light.

"You're gonna have your hands full this week," JJ said.

"I know," Reid said as they entered their bedroom, closing the door behind them.


End file.
